Rainar Vohl
Rainar Vohl was born in 23 BBY to a wealthy family on Coruscant. Though not outlandishly rich, the family was very well off, and Rainar grew up comfortably, wanting for nothing, along with a younger brother and sister. A former tactical officer in the Imperial Navy, Rainar is currently the assistant to the VicePrex of CSA Security, and commander of the CSA Strike Fleet's flag ship, the CSAV Corporate Takeover. Background Birth and Family Born into slight wealth, Rainar Vohl was the son of a successful and moderately prominent bureaucrat on Coruscant in 23 BBY. Rainar grew up comfortably, he and his younger brother and sister wanting for nothing. He proved to be academically bright at an early age, excelling at every school he attended. During his middle school years, Rainar had a growth spurt, putting him near his current 2.0 meter height. Never particularly athletic, his newfound height instead aided in increasing his already significant popularity due to his charisma, resulting in Rainar ending up in various student leadership positions throughout his academic career. Throughout his youth, Rainar was fascinated by other races and cultures, and when he got older, he would often visit the seedier areas of Coruscant, to listen to stories and have conversations with people from other races and planets, much to his parents' dismay. The Desire to Serve Unlike his siblings, Rainar felt a sense of duty, a need to give back to the government that allowed his family to become so prosperous. Despite the strong objections of his parents, at 16, Rainar successfully completed his public education and gained entrance to the Imperial Naval Academy. It took time for Rainar to adjust to the strict discipline and regimented lifestyle of the Academy, but he quickly adapted. Soon, just as it was in his public school years, he performed beyond expectations and was put into leadership roles, despite his age. He earned top marks in all his classes, but showed an aptitude for capital ship handling, and a gift for tactics and strategy. Upon graduation, Rainar was commissioned as an ensign in the Imperial Navy. For the first few years of his career, Rainar rose quickly through the ranks. His enthusiasm and talent for developing tactics to handle assaults on Rebel bases and handling warships in fleet combat earned rapid promotions. During this time, he developed novel fleet manuevers, such as Rainar's Star, the Coruscant Cascade, and the Vohl Cube. Rainar also showed a talent for leadership during this time. Contrary to what Rainar himself had seen and experienced, he geniunely cared for the soldiers under his command. His superiors began to notice that he spent what they considered an inordinate amount of time with his subordinates, and soon they began to see that the troops under his command would readily follow him anywhere, even if it meant disobeying higher ranked officers. At this point, his rapid ascension through the ranks stopped, and Rainar spent the rest of his service as a Lieutenant Commander. Tragedy, Injury, and Discharge At the early part of 4 ABY, Rainar was assigned to an Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer patrolling outer rim worlds for smugglers, pirates, and hidden Rebel bases and depots. A special team under his command was sent to investigate a location that was the possible hideout of a group of pirates suspected of raiding Imperial supply ships. Instead, the commando team came upon a heavily defended fighter base and weapons depot. The team managed to destroy the depot, but as they were making their escape in an assault shuttle, they were set upon by a small squadron of Rebel Y-wing fighters, and their ship was disabled and drifting in space. Other small squadrons appeared, and began a feeble attempt to ward off the Imperial star destroyer. Rainar slipped unseen to the hangar, and commandeered another shuttle and pilot to attempt a rescue of his endangered team. Receiving the order to return by his commanding officer, Rainar refused, intent on rescuing the men he looked upon as brothers and sons. As a demonstration of exactly who the troops belonged to and their level of expendibility, the captain ordered the commando team's shuttle destroyed. Shocked and reeling from the murder of his team, Rainar and the shuttle pilot dropped their guard and were attacked by several Rebel fighters, sustaining heavy damage to their ship. A direct hit caused an explosion, inflicting Rainar with grievous injuries, including the loss of his left eye. The pilot managed to turn the shuttle about and return to the star destroyer. The attack rendered Rainar unconscious, so the extent of his physical injuries was unknown to him at the time. During his recovery, the Second Death Star was destroyed and Palpatine killed. During the chaos in the Empire at this time, Rainar was granted a medical discharge, the doctor treating him having been a former classmate who felt sorry for the despair Rainar still suffered over the loss of his men. Moving On For several months, Rainar brooded over the loss of his team, suffering from vivid nightmares, and hearing their dying screams even in his waking hours. He returned to Coruscant briefly, but family provided no solace. Eventually, he attempted to move on, but what to do? Though intelligent and charismatic, all his experience had been in the military. He knew nothing else. Good fortune lead to a consulting position with a small shipyard, taking new ships out for trials, evaluating modifications, and so forth. This lead to contract work with larger shipyards, and soon his duties included designing combat simulations and running simulated combat and fleet movements with larger ships. Rainar managed to live off this work for several years. He could have succeeded and become wealthy, but the pain of his loss still remained. Every time he was offered a promotion or elevation to any position putting people directly under his control, he would either ask for a transfer, or resign if no other non-supervisory position was available. Corporate Sector Authority In 18 ABY, after resigning from yet another position after a promotion was offered, Rainar once again was without a job. Before actively seeking new employment opportunities, he decided to travel a little bit. A hyperdrive malfunction on his hired transport resulted in an unplanned landing on Tatooine. There, he had a chance encounter with a young Firrerreoian woman that kindled the spark of a profound change in Rainar, or rather, a return to his old self. After leaving Tatooine, he attempted to find work on Ord Mantell. However, he felt utterly out of place in the heart of the New Republic, and that attempt was abandoned quickly. On the move again, he eventually arrived in CSA space, where he encountered an old friend after accepting a position as the assistant to the VicePrex of CSA Security. Shortly thereafter, he was given command of the CSA Strike Fleet's flag ship, the CSAV Corporate Takeover, and he has begun a revitalization of the ESPO Corporate Guards. Later in 18 ABY, Zidro Cyrik was forced to step down as the Executive VicePrex of the Security Division. Rainar Vohl was chosen to fill the role, which he accepted willingly. Shortly after accepting the position, he began to institute changes to the Security Division that he had recommended as Assistant to the former VP. He still retains command of the Corporate Takeover, demonstrating active leadership that had been missing in the past.